


Let's take a chance...

by super_madi



Series: Parenting AU [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kids, Sperm Donor, parenting, take a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Cheryl and Toni take a leap of faith and hope for the best.





	Let's take a chance...

Cheryl and Toni were in the car with their One and a half-year-old son. It had been one of the happiest times of their lives.

“I want to try for a baby of our own. Just once, and if nothing happens then its a sign.”

“Okay, but if you ever once want to stop before it happens then we will.”

Toni kissed Cheryl passionately.

 

Four months later Cheryl and Toni sat in the waiting room for their appointment with the OBGYN. They had gone through all of the preparation for it and they were trying for their biological child. Even though the success rate is low for first time insemination, the couple was hoping for the best this being the only time they would try.

 

“Cheryl,” the nurse spoke with a smile on her face, “the doctor is ready for you.”

The couple stood up together, holding hands tightly and walked towards the nurse holding a door open.

 

It was two weeks and one day later when Cheryl found herself staring at a positive pregnancy test.

She walked out of the bathroom with it in her hand to where Toni sat anxiously waiting. She looked up at Cheryl waiting for her reaction.

Cheryl’s face grew into a huge smile and hugged Toni.

“Are you pregnant?”

“Yeah.” She nodded still hugging her wife tightly.

 

Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Ashley had bright red hair like Cheryl.

Betty and Jughead visited with their five-month-old twins along with Alice, Polly and her own twins who had been watching Oliver while Cheryl was in labor. Being that they didn’t have any parents to be grandparents Alice took it upon herself to treat Oliver like she had Dagwood and Juniper.

When the twin newborns started to cry the tired couple took it upon themselves to leave. Sweet Pea and Fangs had shown up shortly after them and stayed past their apologetic exit.

“Have you guys decided on godparents yet?” Sweet Pea asked holding the sleeping newborn.

The two of them looked at each other and quickly agreed with each other without words. With Betty and Jughead being the godparents of Oliver and with two newborns themselves they didn’t want to overload them. The same thing fell to Archie and Veronica as new parents and were the godparents to the Jones Twins.

“We actually had been thinking. We don’t have very many female friends and both Betty and Veronica have their plates full so we are thinking that she didn’t need a godmother but maybe two Godfathers. Two best friends who have been there for Toni since she was in middle school and have welcomed me since sophomore year.”

The two guys just looked confused as Toni rolled her eyes.

“You morons, we want you guys to be her godparents.”

“Seriously?” Sweet Pea said excitedly.

“Of course. You guys are a major part of our lives and this kind of makes it official.”

“We’ll be the best bro god parents ever.” Fangs said casually.

“Oh god if you’re gonna call yourselves that then I take it back.”

“Nope too late.”

Toni smiled as she watched her wife banter back and forth with her oldest friends. She knew that no matter what happened in the future they would be fine because they had people who loved them and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short and I know it is not realistic for a couple to get pregnant on their first try of the whole sperm donor and such...


End file.
